


hold me closer

by only_forever



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Zutara, post agni kai, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_forever/pseuds/only_forever
Summary: Katara just wants to hold Zuko.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 6





	hold me closer

Her chest heaving with exertion, Katara knelt beside Zuko's still form, pressing light fingers to his chest and forcing her anxious mind to focus, to work.

With a pained howl, Azula strained against her chains a ways away from them, mouth breathing blue fire and curses within the same breaths. Every last strand of sanity had snapped within her, and she was lost and angry and scared and utterly alone.

Katara didn't have any further focus to spare on her, though. She had to save Zuko.

The banished prince quivered beneath her cool fingers, and she worked through his exasperated chi paths, hoping to reverse some of the lightning damage he'd sustained. The twisting scar tissue would brand his chest forever, a reminder of his stunning sacrifice for her. 

His golden eyes blinked open, and she shifted him into her arms. "Thank you, Katara."

"I should be the one thanking you," she whispered back, unable to tear her eyes from his gaze. She pulled him to rest in her lap, head tucked against her chest. "Zuko..." She held him close, as though he might break within her arms.

"Just hold me closer," he choked back, hiding his face in the crook of her neck.

As Azula raged into the air chillingly, she sheltered his body with her own. "I will."


End file.
